The One She Truly Yearns For
by Quintessential Dreams
Summary: A companion piece to His Missing Link; done for the same Homesickness Challenge on HPFC. The character was Ginny homesick for her brother.


_**Who She Truly Yearns For**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**This is my second response to the Homesickness Challenge at HPFC, my second character was Ginny Weasley.**_

_She stood at her mother's side as she watched her youngest older brother board the train with her three older brothers. By this time next year, it would be her turn to board that same train. But that wasn't what she was waiting for. She was waiting for the year to be over so she could see him once again. He was her favourite brother – that was for sure. They were close – almost as close as the twins – and for that moment, she felt like she was losing her other half._

She remembered the last time that she had to go a year without knowing if he was going to come back to her. She had been scared that he would like it at school more than at home; that he would want to stay there forever. That was seven years ago. She was smarter now. He had missed her greatly – as much as she missed him. But now as she had there in the common room, fixing up the latest bruises and bumps that a younger year had received, she was feeling that alone feeling once again.

Right now, he was helping his best friend find dark objects that held the Dark Lord together. All six of her brothers were out of school and she was left. She finished healing the yellowing bruises that the youngest Creevey boy had received from a far worse punishment than was necessary. The school had gone downhill; Snape was in charge and had taken over the school with the Dark Lord. "Thanks Ginny." Ginny smiled at the Creevey boy and nodded. She was glad to help, but she yearned to know about her brother. The same brother who had helped her grow up. The same brother who would read to her when she couldn't get to sleep. The same brother who had helped her learn to read.

Ginny stood and made her way to the dorms with no interruptions. She moved to her bed and closed the curtains around her. Most children got homesick for their Mum's treacle tart or pumpkin juice or even for their Dad's company and out-dated jokes; but not Ginny. She wasn't even homesick for home, but for wherever Ron was. They had spent almost every year together – seeing each other every day except for that one year. Ron's first year of Hogwarts. Ginny thought about that year. It was so boring at the house, no one to play with or just hang out with. Mum had gotten boring rather fast and neither Bill nor Charlie visited home that year – not even for Christmas.

Ginny remembered Christmas. She didn't get to see Ron then either. That stupid, dumb, obscene rule about Weasleys staying at the school their first year of Hogwarts. Percy decided to stay that year too. The twins had almost come home but on a stroke of genius they decided to stay as well – bothering Ron and all. That was the first year Ginny got sick of being the youngest Weasley. And now? Now she just wanted to be with Ron to make sure he hadn't died. But she would have felt it in her heart if he was gone forever; she just _knew_ it. Sitting on the four-poster bed, Ginny placed her head in her hands. She didn't know who was still alive and who had died. She was stuck here, in this damned school with a Headmaster who had power going to his head and Voldemort lackeys who were teaching.

"Ginny? Are you still up?" It was one of her roommates. A sweet girl, but she didn't want to talk to her now. So, Ginny said nothing. "Neville Longbottom said he was going to try what Potter did a couple years ago. When that Umbridge bitch was in charge." That got her attention, but still Ginny didn't move. "Said to meet in the Room of Requirement next Friday by the end of dinner." With that, Ginny heard the door close, the girl not even sure if the redhead had heard her.

So Neville wanted to start Dumbledore's Army again. She wasn't against it. The Carrows were teaching them Dark Arts, rather than how to defend against them. As she sat on her bed, Ginny let her mind wander. She let wander to Harry and to Neville, she let it wander to where Hermione was with the boys, and even to the new Dumbledore's Army Neville was going to try and set up again. But everything brought her mind back to Ron. He was who she really wanted to see, who she wanted to truly give a hug to. Most of the girls who saw her curled up on a chair believed her to be pining over Harry like she always did; to be worrying those lips in apprehension over what was to come when Harry and the Dark Lord.

And she was; by Merlin she was. But she was also worried about her brother; her favourite brother. He was her other half – had been since they were both in nappies. It was come time for sleep as her eyelids drooped closed. Tomorrow was another day without her brother; worrying if he'd still be alive and safe. Tomorrow was another day to endure the Carrows' attacks and punishments – they were by far worse than Umbridge's punishments. And soon, it might be another day she could be with her brother again and they would be together again. With pyjamas on and covers tucked securely under her chin, Ginny fell asleep with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

**Author's Note: Not sure how I liked this one, but I felt it needed to be a companion piece to my other Homesickness fic for the same challenge. My other one was infinitely better, but I feel this one is good enough to stand on its own two legs as well. We shall all see. Give me a review if you liked it. Give me a review if you hated it. Heck, even give me a review for constructive criticism. I love them all.**


End file.
